1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to calibration and reporting of processing delay for location estimation.
2. Information
A mobile device, such as a cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other mobile wireless device may from time to time determine its location or position. If a mobile device is used in an outdoor area, for example, the mobile device may estimate its location based upon navigation signals received from a Satellite Positioning System (SPS). However, there are sometimes certain areas where navigation signals from an SPS may not be available, such as in certain indoor locations.
A mobile device can estimate its location within an area where navigation signals from an SPS are not available. For example, a mobile device may transmit a signal to an access point or other wireless device associated with a known location. Upon receipt of such a signal, the access point or other wireless device may transmit a response signal to the mobile device. A range from the access point or other wireless device may be estimated based upon the measured duration of time from transmission of a signal by the mobile device to receipt of a response signal.
However, an access point may experience a processing delay from receipt of a signal from a mobile device to transmission of a response signal to the mobile device. Such a processing delay may vary depending upon operating conditions, for example, of the particular access point or other wireless device.